things work out one way or another
by PhayzonTech
Summary: Dean and Castiel go to a bar and all is fun, that is untill someone spikes Castiels drink with a aphrodisiac. How will Dean Deal with this one? -OneShot- *Destiel* Sorry if the smut and storyline is bad it IS my first time writing a smutty story


A 90's classic rock song was booming from 'Harvelle's Roadhouse' when Dean and Castiel pulled up in a 67' Chevy Impala.

"Dean i don't want to do this" Castiel's gravelly voice peered from the passenger seat.

"Cas! It's just a bar, relax.." Dean tried to reassure.

As they entered they were greeted by Ellen, the bar owner."Well, if it isn't the mighty Winchester! full of charm and looks" she said with a sly smile.

"Ellen beer please?" Dean asked

"Commin' up!"

When they sat down at the booth closest to the entrace it took 10 seconds and already a tall brunette sat next to Dean and began to flirt.

'Well can i say, I'm adorable!' Castiel could just picture Dean saying that.

"Hi the names Angel, what's yours?" the perky Brunette said blowing into Deans ear.

"Uh, Dean I'm going to get a drink" Castiel said trying to ignore the jealousy burning inside him and got up quickly and headed towards the bar.

"Hi what can i get ya?" a pretty girl with blonde hair and cocoa eyes asked.

"um, can i get a beer please?"

"got'cha" she said bringing back a bottle of Bud wieser.

Castiel took a seat back at his table only to find Dean gone. 'Probably off somewhere with his face buried in that whores breasts' Cas scowled at the thought.

"Hi, can i sit here?" a guy with a distinct english accent said.

"Might aswell" Castiel replied and to which the guy sat down.

"My name is Balthazar, what is yours?"

"Castiel"

...

Dean was across the bar getting a beer and noticed a man sitting with Cas. He didn't know what this feeling inside him was doing, it burned at his heart

Not only was this man sitting with Cas but he was slipping something into Cas's drink. Cas didn't even seem to notice and took a large gulp. Dean ran over to Cas and smacked the drink out of his hand and pinned the guy up against the wall. "What the fuck did you do?! you slipped something into his drink! i'll to kill you!" Dean yelled.

"Dean stop I'm sure he didn-" Cas was cut off by the burning sensation coursing through his body, and unknown feeling causing arousal and making him weak.

"What in the HELL is going on!" Ellen strolled over to investigate.

"El,This bastard roofied Cas!" Dean said dropping the man and rushing to Cas's Aid.

"Ok, Dean take Cas home and i'll deal with this prick." Ellen commanded.

...

When Dean and cas were in the car castiel was panting hard and managed to say "Dean...My body...It's on fire!"

"its okay Cas we'll get you home and we will deal with it"

The rest of the way home was silent. Dean laid Castiel on the bed and castiel let out a moan of pleasure.

"Man what the hell did that bastard do?" Dean said staring at the hard bulge that formed between Cas's Thighs.

"Dean...it hurts" Castiel said letting out another moan going straight to Deans semi hard dick.

"What? what hurts Cas?!"

"my..pants, help me!" Cas mewled when Deans hand landed on his shoulder.

Dean began to unbutton and take off cas's pants to help him only to be met by Castiels dick.

Green eyes flicked from Cas's erection to his full pink lips. Leaning closer to capture Castiels lips, Dean placed his hand on Castiel's thigh causing a loud moan from Cas.

When the kiss broke Cas whispered with plead into Deans ear "Dean...Fuck me, please!"

Dean placed kisses along Cas's clavicle, down his chest and stomach stopping at the waistband of his boxers.

Cas pulled Dean's shirt off revealing a beautifully sculpted torso.

Dean flipped cas onto his stomach and lifted his hips up, pulling his underwear off.

Castiel's oceanic eyes were covered with lust and need.

"Dean! hurry!" Castiel's gravelly voice full of want.

Dean grapped the bottle of lube from the bedside table and poured it on his fingers.

With fingers all slick, he slid them down Cas's back all the way to the tight ring of muscle wiggling it to loosen it.

"Ah! Dean" Cas mewed when Dean got the first finger in, then the second and finally a third.

When Dean pulled his fingeres out Cas let out a whine from the loss.

Dean lubed himself up and aligned with Cas's hole and pushed in slowly.

Cas groaned at the burn but that groan turned into a moan as pleasure overrode it.

"Dean! faster i..i need it hard!" Cas barked out still under the influence of the aphrodisiac.

Dean followed Cas's command and began thrusting and ended up slamming into Cas's prostate generation a moan full of nothing but pleasure.

Dean was close, but determined to make Cas come first his began stroking Cas's shaft. "Ah! oh god! DEAN! Cas yelled as he came, Dean following straight After.

"Thank you, Dean" Castiel said drowsly.

Dean got up and cleaned Cas's off, Took a shower, and joined Cas in the bed.

"Dean?"Cas said dryly

"Yeah?"

"this might sound crazy but... I love you"

"No.. it isn't crazy , i love you too"

(End)

A/N: Sorry if it the smut and storyline suck it is my first time writing such a thing If you have any pointers i would really enjoy them Haha


End file.
